


Left hand free

by OoYUKINIIoO



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 07:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10079309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OoYUKINIIoO/pseuds/OoYUKINIIoO
Summary: Y entonces Steve se fue, pero Peter llego para él.





	

∞ **Título** : "Left hand free"

∞ **Autor:** _YUKI-NII._

∞ **Género** : Hurt/Confort

∞ **Rating** K

∞ **N/A** Avengers no me pertenecen, esto no es más que un hobby, todo es creación de Stan Lee y MARVEL. **Esta historia participa en el evento Guerra Civil de la Torre Stark"**

∞ **Resumen:** Y entonces Steve se fue, pero Peter llego para él.

∞ **Advertencia:** Spoiler de CACW, un poco de personalidad de Avengers Assemble e ideas locas de mi cabeza. Estos son mis pininos escribiendo sobre ellos, así que puede que los caracteres se me hayan salido un poco de control, pido disculpas de antemano por eso.

…

…

…

**.:.:.:.:.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.:.:.:.:.**

**"Había un solo túnel, oscuro y solitario: el mío, el tunel en que había transcurrido mi infancia, mi juventud, toda mi vida..."**

**.:.:.:.:.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.:.:.:.:.**

Existen grabaciones tomadas por Friday en la torre, de unos meses atrás, de la época en la que Tony aun no comenzaba su gira por la costa oeste, y su conferencia al MIT era una cita agendada con demasiada anticipación que Jarvis se había encargado de anotar. De esa época en la que Sam seguía chocando en los espacios reducidos y las noches de pesadilla era una actividad compartida que todos sufrían debido al nulo control que Wanda tenía sobre sus poderes. Pero funcionaban, de esa extraña manera de roles compartidos, todos en la torre podían ser ellos mismos, mientras cuidaban y eran cuidados por los demás, protegiendo al mundo y aprendiendo en el proceso a reducir los daños causados.

Tony tiene tantas pantallas desplegadas a su alrededor que le duele la secuencia en la que las imágenes recorren por el punto de su vida en que todo era un desastre pero que no entraba en la categoría de mierda. En la esquina superior puede verse a Steve apoyado en la barra de la cocina, sosteniéndole de la mano mientras él se eleva de puntilla para alcanzar uno de los cuencos para servirse cereal, Steve continua tomando su jugo de naranja, distraído en el periódico de esa mañana pero con los sentidos en alerta para que Tony no resbale ante el piso recién encerado, sería fácil para el Capitán incorporarse y alcanzar el cuenco que Tony quiere, pero lo rechazaría, porque joder, hacer algo como eso para quien es Iron Man, le hace perder un porcentaje elevado de masculinidad e independencia que Tony no está dispuesto a ceder.

El nuevo Tony, ese que tenía llena de heridas la piel y Siberia tatuado en el reactor ARC de su destruido traje, cierra los ojos y mueve sus manos para deslizar la pantalla azul y hacerla desaparecer, baja los ojos y enfoca una nueva.

La pantalla del medio, les muestra a todos apretujados en el sofá, Tony ha terminado con una pierna encima del regazo del capitán, el brazo de Clint enterrándosele en el costado y un tazón con palomitas a punto de terminarse, todos están viendo Titanic, porque está dentro de la lista de cultura pop del Capitán, y la ciudad esta tan tranquila como lo puede estar Nueva York a mitad de un mes primaveral.

Tony murmura por quinta vez a Legolas sobre el codo molesto perforándole las costillas, Steve entonces eleva su brazo, el derecho que esta de lado de Tony y lo pasa por detrás de la cintura del mismo, para darle los centímetros extra que necesita para alejarse del codo asesino de Clint y su nula cooperación por hacer la segunda hora de Titanic menos dolorosa con el barco partiéndose en dos.

Tony se recorre, pegándose a Steve, su pierna balanceándose por encima de la del capitán, y el dorso de su mano izquierda cayendo sobre la palma abierta de Steve mientras todos miran los minutos angustiantes de Jack al estar muriendo en el mar semi congelado.

Aprieta los labios, y empuja ambas manos contra la pantalla, atravesándola, topándose con piezas sueltas de un robot a medio construir, Friday le advierte que está a punto de tirarlas, Tony empuja una última vez hasta que las ve caer al suelo junto a herramientas y botes de aceites y adhesivos; la pantalla desaparece justo como la primera. El Sonido de todos los videos reproduciéndose al mismo tiempo le satura los tímpanos, sus ojos avellana suben, bajan, izquierda, vuelven a subir, es como ver un álbum de fotografías de la versión Harry Potter, en una secuencia repetitiva a la vez que están detenidas en una línea del tiempo a la cual no puede regresar, Tony se pregunta vagamente, porque continua haciéndose eso, viendo una y otra vez algo que ya no tiene.

Para recordarse, le susurra una voz al fondo de su conciencia, recordarse que no importa cuántas veces lo intente, al final el resultado es que terminara destruyéndolo todo a su paso hasta quedar solo. Aun si hace lo correcto, aun si lo que pretende es proteger las cosas que le son importantes. El fallo será lo único que encontrará en el último momento.

Sus ojos son absorbidos por una de las pantallas que están más alejadas de él, ella reproduce uno de los entrenamientos físicos que Steve insistió que debía hacer, un poco de box, saltar la cuerda y golpear el saco, nada extraordinario o diferente de lo que Happy le había obligado a tener para ser Iron Man, si no se cuenta la media hora que Steve duro para vendarle las manos y ponerle los guantes, ofreciéndose a sí mismo en ser su oponente y Tony riendo por sentirse de pronto en una trampa de fuerza que no podía competir contra el capitán.

Tony cierra los ojos, si lo hace el suficiente tiempo puede volver a sentir, los nudillos calientes e hinchados colisionando contra el tórax de Steve, la voz de mando del capitán tomando control de entrenamiento, "Más arriba, ojos al frente, tienes la defensa abierta Stark, ¡vamos toma más impulso para golpear! Baja y presiona Tony, con todas tus fuerzas, dámelo. ¡De eso es de lo que hablo!"

Se muerde el labio y respira profundo, cuando la voz se disuelve, y la conmoción de haber estado bajo el agua demasiado tiempo termina. Tony suele ahogarse con facilidad en sus memorias, en una mala costumbre que no puede superar.

Sus manos se mueven entonces, estiradas frente a él, se abre paso entre todos los videos, Bruce sonriendo ante un chiste de Tony en el laboratorio mientras AC/DC retumba en acorde. Natasha apostando contra Clint en el espacio abierto mientras miden su puntería. A Thor probando cerveza de barril que Darcy le ha mandado desde nuevo México en la sala acompañado de María Hill y Coulson. A Vision tratando de hacer panqueques para Wanda en medio de una nube de harina.

Tony las va apagando una a una, las voces mueren entre sonidos de risas, gritos de victoria y susurros amenazantes. Llega al final de la plataforma en la que se ha estado moviendo y se para muy recto, con el rostro hacia arriba, encima de él está la última grabación de ellos, de Steve molesto con uno de los robot de Tony escondiéndole toda la ropa interior y la falta de café de la marca colombiana que suele llegar los jueves por la mañana y que justo ese día está retrasada por aduanas., así que lo está arrastrando por los pasillos, tomando como no su mano izquierda, que parece ser la favorita del capitán de formas en las que Tony no está dispuesto a dialogar.

Porque se necesita una excusa, ambos la necesitan, para poder sostenerse sin culpa y pretender que a ninguno el corazón les da saltos de latidos incongruentes y les enardece la piel, porque son algo así como amigos, y los amigos no sienten calidez expandiendo el pecho ni coquetean en privado en un juego que se queda en eso, encerrado en mentiras piadosas que ocultan la verdad de toda una razón que se terminó antes de empezar.

Tony hace un movimiento brusco con su brazo, y la imagen se evapora en el aire, el silencio regresa entonces al taller, a su día, y se instala en su vida. Han pasado tres semanas desde la llegada del celular, de la alerta de fuga en el arca de los Avengers y de su actuación de diplomático con Ross, porque se ha negado a ayudar a buscarlos mientras permitía el registro completo de la torre y la mansión de Malibu por parte de los marines. Tony está en un punto muerto, porque no cede pero tampoco traiciona, un delicado equilibrio que apenas puede mantener para desviar la información que a Natasha a veces se le fuga por la red sobre su rastro y que él se encarga de sobre escribir para que nadie sepa que África albergar criminales nivel S, mientras que Friday monitorea el escondite.

—Friday, cariño, dime que cuentas las barras y estrellas del oriente.

—Todo en orden Señor Stark, la agente Romanov ha llegado hoy con el Capitán.

—Bien.

Tony baja de la plataforma, porque casi es hora de la llegada de Rhodey y su terapia en el centro de rehabilitación que ha mando construir en los primeros pisos de la torre. Sacude la cabeza para deshacerse de pensamientos incensarios, sus ojos bajan hasta sus manos frías y lastimadas de las últimas reparaciones a la armadura, su camiseta negra sucia y sus pantalones de mezclillas rotos ante sus arrastres en el suelo. Roza las yemas de sus dedos, porque la sensación fantasma esta tan instalada ahí, de los dedos de Steve envolviendo los suyos, del olor a sudor y sus profundos ojos azules, que no se van, le persiguen y le acorralan. Estira su mano izquierda frente a él, palma extendida y dedos en movimiento, tratando de sacudirse el agarra imaginario del Capitán.

La puerta de taller cede ante los códigos de su visitante. Peter entra, su mochila colgando de la espalda, su gorro rojo lleno de nieve mientras Friday le da la bienvenida, Tony gira su cabeza sobre su hombro y le sonríe, Peter se ilumina, miles de focos leds brillando en sus ojos azules de niño, y nariz respingona frunciéndose divertida.

—El coronel ha pasado por mí —. Dice, a respuesta de su visita temprana a la torre. A veces Rhody lo hace, va por él hasta la secundaria porque eso le permite entrenar con el manejo de sus piernas y las prótesis que Tony le ha dado para que tenga de nuevo movimiento sobre sus extremidades, si llegase a fallar el sistema de piloto automático se encendería rápidamente. A Tony le agrada que Rhodey haga esas cosas, que le grite el mundo que aún puede estar en el y funcionar a su propio ritmo.

— ¿Así que debo suponer que mi torre no está llena de telaraña hoy? —. Tony sonríe más amplio, mientras Peter aprieta los labios y sus mejillas se colorean, porque su telaraña es biodegradable y Tony demasiado exagerado por los rastros que deja sobre los edificios de la ciudad en el que el departamento de control animal e insectos llego a pensar que una nueva especie de araña gigante habitaba en Nueva York.

—Mi telaraña es totalmente orgánica, Greenpeace estaría orgulloso de mí —. Replica, caminando hasta la plataforma.

—Greenpeace está sobrevalorado si me preguntas, así que yo no lo contaría como un punto a tu favor chico —. Tony baja su brazo mientras se reacomoda la camiseta sucia. Peter rueda sus ojos, porque se está acostumbrando al ingenioso vocabulario que él tiene, es por eso que el chico le agrada, su torpe nerviosismo y su admiración hacia su persona no son impedimentos para que sea honesto, y cosas como la verdad y la sinceridad le vienen bien en esos momentos en el que su desconfianza se ha desproporcionado hacia el resto del mundo.

—Tony —. Le llama, recogiendo las piezas y herramientas tiradas tras una de las mesas de trabajo, Tony ha bajado de la plataforma y ahora se está sirviendo café y mordiendo una dona, hace un ruido con la garganta que Peter entiende es la señal de que le está escuchando —. ¿Qué es lo que hacías en todas las pantallas hace un momento?

—Oh, tenemos un pequeño mirón en la torre.

—No fue a propósito —. Se defiende Peter, que no encontraba el momento correcto para entrar al taller sin sentir que estaba interrumpiendo algo importante.

—Eso dicen todos los mirones —. Sonríe, dejándose caer en el sofá, con su mejilla apoyada sobre la palma de su mano y sus labios llenos de azúcar glas y chocolate.

—Es verdad —. Repite Peter, terminado de poner todas las cosas sobre la mesa —. Friday ha dicho que tus niveles de azúcar han subido estos días —. Le dice, dejando su mochila en el suelo mientras se acerca hacia él.

— ¿Acaso hoy es el día de tus confesiones? ¿De que en realidad eres un espía y que has hecho a mi A.I tu aliada en una operación secreta?

—Amigos, el termino correcto es amigos. Friday es simplemente genial.

—Lo sé, debiste ver a Jarvis chico, él estaba mucho más desarrollado que Friday, aunque con él tuve más tiempo para trabajar.

—El coronel dice que Jarvis se convirtió en Vision —. Peter se deja caer sobre el sofá, se inclina y abre su boca como un pajarito que quiere ser alimentando, Tony frunce los labios mirando su dona, antes de suspirar dramáticamente y acercarla hasta Peter, quien da una codiciosa mordida.

—Bien, recuérdame no compartir mi comida de nuevo contigo.

— Eso no es comida, es un postre. Por cierto, cena en mi casa el viernes, la tía May quiere hablar sobre la beca, ya sabes esa que solicite en industrias Stark, de manera más profunda.

—Los viernes son sociales, no familiares.

—Soy tu amigo, así que si es algo social.

—Eres un niño de 14 años que ni siquiera se le ha confesado a la chica que le gusta.

—Corrección soy un niño genio de 14 años que no tiene chica que le gusta. Dame más —. Peter señala la dona, y Tony entrecierra los ojos.

—Toma una de la mesa

—No, quiero la tuya.

—Malcriado

—Arrogante

—Mocoso

—Viejo

—No eres nada adorable

—Bien, en eso estamos de acuerdo —. Peter sonríe y se inclina rápido sobre la mano de Tony, le sujeta de la muñeca y muerde la dona. Tony maldice entre dientes.

—Ladrón —. Murmura

— ¡Soy Spiderman, el ladrón de donas de chocolate y azúcar, temerme!

Peter se alza sobre sus rodillas en el sofá, boca manchada y nariz azucarada, y Tony no puede contenerlo y estalla en una carcajada, ante lo ridículo que se ve el castaño, haciendo una mueca de algún villano que no alcanza a reconocer y tratando en vano de hacer más profunda su voz.

Cuando Rhodey llega al taller, hay una batalla por la caja de las donas y el lugar está lleno de telarañas. Peter no ha dejado escapar más de unos segundo a Tony de entre sus manos, mientras sigue con un dialogo de conquistador de apoderarse de todas las donas favoritas de Stark.

Es un mes más tarde, cuando Steve también puede verlo, desde la esquina de una cafetería, con lentes de sol y gorra incluida, al multimillonario caminar cerca del lago de patos con su mano entrelazada al adolescente, que le da mordidas a un pretzel mientras hablan sobre lanzadores con propulsores y usar pastillas de energía limpia para mantener activas las comunicaciones en un nuevo traje. Y es entonces cuando sucede, sus ojos azules profundo colisionan contra los azul cobalto de Peter, sonrisa pronunciada y hoyuelos en las mejillas, Steve entonces lo entiende, que ha sido él, quien ha dejado la mano izquierda libre de Tony, y quien alguien más la ha tomado.

Tony y Peter se pierden en las curvas del lago, en su propio mundo, sin Steve ni los Avengers, hablan de modificaciones, de la ciencia y experimentos añejándose en el laboratorio, pera más importante que todo eso, Tony habla del futuro, inconsciente de que su vida se ha vuelto a poner en marcha alrededor de Peter y sus ilusiones de ser el súper héroe, no solo de Nueva York, sino para ese hombre, relleno de café, azúcar, grasa e ideas. Con un teléfono olvidado y las cenizas de una carta que ya no quiere recordar.

Y con su mano sujeta fuertemente a la esperanza.


End file.
